Un héraut pas comme les autres
by Lunicorne Do Urden
Summary: Venez lire l'histoire d'un héraut blagueur.
1. Changement de nom

Un héraut pas comme les autres  
  
Attention fic yaoï  
  
Les personnages des hérauts de Valdemar ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est dommage. Je préviendrai quand je mettrai des noms qui m'appartienne ou qui appartienne à des amis(es).  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Changement de nom  
  
« - Papa, je veux changer mon nom.  
  
- Mon petit, c'est le nom de l'amant de notre ancêtre Tylendel Frelennye.  
  
- Mais tout le monde me compare à Vanyel et je ne pourrai rien faire sans que les autres le fassent.  
  
- D'accord, fils, et comment veux-tu t'appeler ?  
  
- Lunicorne Frelennye.  
  
- Es-tu sur ? Parce que c'est un nom plutôt féminin.  
  
- Oui, papa. Dis, pourquoi Tylendel est notre ancêtre alors qu'il aimait les hommes ?  
  
- C'est avant de rencontrer Vanyel que ça s'est passé.  
  
- Raconte, papa.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois, tu n'as que cinq ans.  
  
- S'il te plait, papa. »  
  
Je regardai mon père avec des yeux de chien battu.  
  
« - D'accord, mais ne dis rien à ta mère.  
  
- Ca sera notre secret. »  
  
Il s'assit sous un arbre et je me mis sur ses cuisses en appuyant mon dos contre lui  
  
« - Alors, papa, la suite.  
  
- Et bien, Lendel avait fait un pari avec une demoiselle de la cour. Ils devaient boire de l'alcool jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne s'endorme sous l'emprise de celui-ci.  
  
- C'est pas bien ça.  
  
- Oui, mais écoute la suite.  
  
- Oui, papa.  
  
- Elle mit quelque chose dans le deuxième verre que Lendel but. Il se réveilla, seul, dans une chambre, en ne se rappelant de rien sauf du pari. Même Gala, son compagnon n'avait pu lui dire car le lien avait été coupé momentanément.  
  
- Et la dame ?  
  
- Notre ancêtre retourna chez elle et mis au monde un garçon dont elle donna le nom de son père mais seul la reine sut la vérité parce que notre ancêtre mourut et son père et son enfant allèrent voir la reine pour porter une lettre de sa fille pour Lendel. Ca faisait tout juste une semaine qu'il était mort.  
  
- Le fils de Lendel, il s'appelait comment ?  
  
- Steeven Frelennye et la reine Elspeth décida de ne rien dire avec l'accord du grand-père et tout ça pour pas que des êtres mauvais ne se serve de lui. Il fut envoyé au Lineas. Voilà comment on est arrivé ici et pourquoi Lendel est notre ancêtre. A toi de répondre à ma question ?  
  
- Oui, papa.  
  
- Où as-tu trouvé ce nom ?  
  
- Tu ne vas pas rire, papa, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non, Lunicorne, je ne vais pas rire.  
  
- J'ai vu, dans un rêve, une licorne ailée et ce nom m'est apparu en lettre d'or.  
  
- Mais tu ne sais pas encore lire.  
  
- C'est une voix de dame qui me l'a lu.  
  
- Oh! Alors on doit te le laisser.  
  
- Génial. »  
  
Je partis en courant rejoindre ma mère.  
  
« - Maman, maman. Papa a accepté.  
  
- Bien. Alors on va en faire la demande.  
  
Et le jour de mes six ans, j'avais mon nouveau prénom.  
  
Je m'excuse du retour du premier chapitre mais j'ai fait une fausse man?uvre. 


	2. La pierrecoeur 1er partie

Un héraut pas comme les autres  
  
Attention fic Yaoï  
  
Dans le premier chapitre j'ai oublié de dire que Lunicorne Frelennye était à moi rien qu'à moi ainsi que les personnages de la famille Remoerdis et le héraut-mage Raoul.  
  
* + police bleu = parole par la pensée.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
La pierre-c?ur (1ere partie)  
  
« - Maman, je vais sortir Marron.  
  
- Fais attention, Luni.  
  
- Oui, maman. »  
  
Je courus à l'écurie avant que ma mère ne m'en empêche et je demandai à un palefrenier de m'aider à seller mon demi-poney. Dés que je fus monté sur Marron, je partis au pas dans la forêt.  
  
J'arrivai devant des ruines ensevelis sous de la mousse, l'herbe et les arbres.  
  
« * Comment vais-je faire ?  
  
* Laisse-moi faire, mon petit. »  
  
Je disparus pour apparaître devant une pierre qui donnait l'impression de vivre. Elle dégageait de la lumière qui pulsait comme le battement d'un c?ur.  
  
« * Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ?  
  
* Pour m'aider à protéger Valdemar et les alentour. Je sens que je vais éclater bientôt. Les tempêtes magiques m'ont affaiblie et ma texture se fragilise avec les années. Tu vas rester avec moi pendant quatre ans. Je t'apprendrai à te servire de tes pouvoirs.  
  
* Il faut que je prévienne ma famille.  
  
* Je vais t'envoyer chez les descendants de mon ancien gardien.  
  
* D'accord, maître.  
  
* Quand j'éclaterai, je t'offrirai un cadeau et tu seras le seul à en avoir.  
  
* Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ?  
  
* Je fais ce que je veux, petit, et c'est normal. Bon, maintenant, chez mes gardiens.  
  
* Dois-je leur parler de toi.  
  
* Oui, mais qu'a eux.  
  
* Je m'en suis douté. A demain matin, maître.  
  
* Bonne nuit, Luni. »  
  
Elle me téléporta devant un château. Une servante se tenait devant l'entrée.  
  
« - Veuillez me suivre. Le seigneur-baron vous attend.  
  
- Je vous suis, ma dame. »  
  
Elle me guida au salon où se trouvait un couple, un jeune garçon de mon âge et un autre beaucoup plus âgée.  
  
« - Anna, vous pouvez disposer.  
  
- Oui, madame. »  
  
La servante partit.  
  
« - La pierre-c?ur nous avait avertis de ton arrivée. Peux-tu nous dire le pourquoi ?  
  
- La pierre m'a autorisé à vous en parler mais, avant, je voudrai écrire une lettre à mes parents.  
  
- Viens, je vais t'emmener à mon bureau.  
  
- Pourriez-vous m'aider à l'écrire, seigneur ?  
  
- Bien sur, mon enfant.  
  
- Je m'appelle Lunicorne Frelennye ou Luni pour mes amis.  
  
- Par ici, Luni. Je te présenterai ma famille après ta lettre. »  
  
On l'a fit, dés qu'on fut au bureau. (Mille excuses à ceux qui lisent mes aventures, mais, je ne me rappelle plus du contenu de la lettre.) On retourna rejoindre sa famille.  
  
« - Maintenant, les présentations. Je suis Blaise Remoerdis, Seigneur- Baron des marche Lineas-Baires, Ma femme Maria Remoerdis, et mes deux fils, l'aîné Mallory Remoerdis et enfin, l'héritier Rémi Remoerdis.  
  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je dois vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. Il y a un mois, j'ai changé mon prénom, le jour de mon anniversaire.  
  
- Tu as quel âge ?  
  
- 6 ans, ma dame. C'est ce jour-là que ma magie s'est enclenché et que j'ai entendu l'appelle de la pierre-c?ur. Je suis parti ce matin de chez moi pour aller la voir et, elle m'a expliqué le pourquoi de l'appelle. Dans quatre ans, elle va éclater et elle veut que je l'aide à préparer le terrain avant son éclatement.  
  
- Au cour des siècles, la pierre-c?ur devint une entité pensante. Elle nous a dits que c'était Vanyel Ashkevron qui lui a donné l'envie de connaître les humains.  
  
- Je comprends. Elle veut m'apprendre à me servir de ma magie et cela va prendre quatre ans.  
  
- On t'invite, tu mangeras et dormiras ici. Tu travailleras le matin et l'après-midi.  
  
- D'accord, Seigneur-Baron.  
  
- Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms, Luni.  
  
- Luni, tu as le même âge que Rémi.  
  
- On pourra devenir ami tous les deux. »  
  
Je voyais que Mallory n'était pas bien et que c'était peut-être à cause de ça que ce n'était pas lui l'héritier.  
  
Je devins un adepte-guérisseur en trois ans et le jour où je commençais à déplacer le node vers Haven, je sus pourquoi Mallory ne pouvait pas être l'héritier.  
  
« - Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'à Mallory ?  
  
- On ne sait pas. Le tayledras Flammechant et son amant, An'desha nous ont dits que les adeptes-guérisseurs ne pourraient rien pour lui.  
  
- Et ton travaille, Luni ?  
  
- Demain, ça sera terminé.  
  
- Veux-tu rester ici, après l'éclatement ?  
  
- Non, je vous remercie, Blaise, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mes parents pendant ses quatre ans. Alors, je vais aller les voir et je viendrai vous voir un mois après.  
  
- Que m'as-tu fait, Luni ?  
  
- Je ne peux rien faire contre ce qui te détruit mais je t'ai enlevé la douleur.  
  
- Mais, tu ne seras pas tout le temps là ?  
  
- La pierre-c?ur et moi, on s'est aperçu que je pouvais soigner une personne ou une terre de l'autre côté de la planète.  
  
- Donc mon fils n'aura plus de douleur.  
  
- Exacte, Maria.  
  
* Luni, tu dois finir le travaille maintenant.  
  
* Oui, mon amie. »  
  
Je repris le node là où je l'avais laissé et l'attacha au node déjà existent de Haven et le dernier lien avec l'ancienne pierre-c?ur se brisa. Sous le choc, la pierre-c?ur éclata.  
  
« - Travaille terminé.  
  
- On l'a senti éclater.  
  
- Luni, regarde devant toi.  
  
- C'est le cadeau de la pierre-c?ur.  
  
* Oui, Luni et je reste définitivement avec toi.  
  
- On va t'en faire un collier, tu pourras le porter jour et nuit.  
  
- Blaise, vous avez une excellente idée. Maria que pensez- vous. ?  
  
* De ça ?  
  
- C'est très bien et personne ne pourra te la voler.  
  
* Difficile de me voler à Luni.  
  
* Surtout avec une pipelette.  
  
* Comment oses-tu, sale canasson ? »  
  
On éclata tous de rire. Alors qu'on se tournait pour sortir dehors, un homme, habillé de blanc, se tenait devant la porte de l'entrée.  
  
« - Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, héraut ?  
  
- Vous, et votre famille, rien, seigneur-baron, le petit, tout. Je suis le héraut-mage Raoul et l'un de nos compagnons est malade, son élu et ami ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'aider.  
  
- Et vous voulez que je l'aide ?  
  
- Oui, si tu peux, mon petit.  
  
- J'ai bientôt onze ans et je voulais le fêter avec mes parents. Je vous suis mais on doit aller chez moi. Je veux voir mes parents.  
  
- Bien sur, petit.  
  
- Je m'appelle Lunicorne Frelennye, Luni pour les amis. Peut-on partir demain matin ?  
  
- Il a besoin de repos.  
  
- Ca se voit, seigneur, que Luni s'est servi de sa magie. On partira dés qu'il sera réveillé et qu'il aura mangé. Ca te va, Luni.  
  
- Oui, Héraut Raoul.  
  
- Héraut Raoul, vous resterez avec nous, bien sur.  
  
- Oui, ma dame.  
  
- Dame Maria, le repas est prêt.  
  
- On arrive, Maria.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à demander à Mallory et on vous rejoint.  
  
- D'accord, Luni. »  
  
Ils sortirent tous du salon.  
  
« - Alors ?  
  
- Je confirme, Mallory, ce que tu m'avais expliqué est vrai, je suis shaych. J'espère que mes parents vont m'accepter à ce niveau.  
  
- Tes parents t'aiment, Luni et je doute vraiment qu'ils te rejettent.  
  
- Tu as peut-être raison. Allons manger, j'ai faim. »  
  
A suivre. 


	3. Haven 2eme partie

Un héraut pas comme les autres

Attention fic Yaoï 

police bleu parole par la pensée.

Caoilte, merci de ta review et ton français s'améliorera en l'écrivant et en le lisant. Fait des traductions de ta langue en français.

Chapitre 3 

Haven (2eme partie)

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain matin.

« Bonjour, Luni.

Bonjour, amie. Il te faudrait un nom.

Pourquoi faire ?

Pour notre plaisir à tous les deux.

D'accord, choisis-le.

Merci. Je te laisse, je vais me préparer pour aller rejoindre nos amis

A plus tard. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais lui proposer de lui donner un nom. Pendant que je me préparais, je lui cherchai un nom qui lui irait bien.

« - Bonjour, Luni. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, Maria. Le héraut Raoul, n'est-il pas réveillé ?

- Si, il est avec son compagnon.

- Je voudrai dire au revoir à votre mari et à vos enfants.

- Bien sur, Luni. Mange et, pendant ce temps, une servante les préviendra.

- Merci, Maria. J'espère que je pourrai soigner le compagnon.

- Je suis sur que tu y arriveras surtout avec l'aide de ton amie.

- Justement, je cherche un nom à lui donner.

- Voyons, c'est du quartz et transparent.

- Il y a le cristal et si on enlevait le L, ça ferait Crista.

J'adore.

- Allons-y pour Crista. »

On discuta pendant que je finissais de manger. Blaise et leurs deux enfants vinrent nous rejoindre ainsi que le héraut-mage.

« - Luni, ton demi-poney ne pourra jamais suivre la cadence de Roma.

- Mais comment… ?

- Tu monteras avec moi.

- Oui, héraut-mage Raoul. »

On alla rejoindre Roma qui était déjà prête.

« - Je préviendrai mes parents pour Marron.

- D'accord, Luni. Au revoir, Luni et prend bien soin de toi.

- Oui, Maria, mais j'ai Crista qui s'occupera de mes oublies.

Exacte.

- Au revoir, Maria. »

Je fis une bise à tous en leur disant au revoir.

« - Au revoir, Mallory et prend bien soin de toi.

- Toi aussi, Luni et fait un bon voyage. »

Je l'embrassai sur la bouche et rejoignis Raoul qui m'aida à monter sur Roma puis il se mit derrière moi.

« - Allons-y, Roma. On va d'abord chez Lunicorne. J'ai vu ta pierre, Luni. Pourrai-je la voir de prés ?

Accepte, Luni.

- Bien sur, héraut…

- Raoul, quand on est seul.

- Oui, Raoul. »

Je me tournais vers lui et lui mis la pierre-cœur dans sa main.

« - 5 cm sur 5 cm, en forme de cœur et sa transparence est aussi pur que le cristal de roche mais ça n'en ai pas.

- C'est un cadeau d'une amie cher à mon cœur. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs.

- Et lequel ?

- Je suis un adepte-guérisseur mais je devrais en rencontrer un autre pour vérifier qu'on n'a rien oublié dans mon apprentissage.

- On verra ça, arrivé à Haven.

- Oui, Raoul. C'est chez moi, on est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui, ton poney aurait mis toute la journée, les compagnons la moitié.

- Moi, je me téléporte, c'est plus rapide.

- Tu dois connaître les lieux avant de le faire.

- C'est l'inconvénient. Je suis sur que je trouverai une solution pour atteindre plus vite les lieux que je devrai guérir.

- ça, je te croix, Luni. Je t'aide à descendre.

- Merci, Raoul. »

Il descendit mais il n'eu pas besoin de m'aider car mon père m'avait déjà attrapé.

« - Mon fils, tu es revenu. As-tu fini ton travaille ?

- Oui, papa et voilà, mon cadeau. Elle s'appelle Crista.

- Bonjour Crista. Prend bien soin de mon fils.

Oui, je prendrai soin de mon ami.

- Merci, Crista. Luni, je paris que tu veux voir ton frère et ta mère. Ils doivent être dans le petit salon.

- J'y vais, papa. Papa, je te présente le héraut-mage Raoul et son compagnon Roma. »

Je les laissai tous les trois et entra dans la maison rejoindre mon petit frère et ma mère.

« - Maman, Clément, je suis content de vous voir. Je vous présente Crista, mon amie. Pas la peine de le lui demander, elle prendra très bien soin de moi.

- Je sais, mon chéri puisqu'elle l'a fait pendant les quatre ans de ton absence.

- Disons, trois ans et demi.

- Luni, bise.

- Oui, mon frère. »

Je lui fit une bise ainsi qu'à ma mère.

« - Quand Clément et le héraut-mage seront couché, je voudrai vous parler à papa et à toi.

- D'accord, Luni. Veux-tu jouer avec ton frère ?

- Oui, maman. »

Pendant qu'on jouait tous les deux, ma mère partit.

Le soir, après que Raoul et Clément soient dans leur chambre.

« - Alors notre fils va aller à Haven en tant qu'adepte guérisseur ?

- Oui, papa. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et j'en ai eu la confirmation hier.

- Mallory nous avait parlé de tes doutes sur tes préférences amoureuses.

- Tant mieux, ça m'évitera tout un spich dessus. Je préfère les garçons.

- Tu portais bien son nom.

- Oui sauf pour ce que je suis.

- Exacte, mon fils.

- Papa, as-tu fait les papiers pour que Clément hérite avec l'accord royal.

- J'ai tout.

- Bien. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, maman. Bonne nuit, papa. »

Ils me le souhaitèrent aussi et je partis dans ma chambre.

Ma mère ordonna à Raoul de me laisser me reposer trois jours. C'est ce qu'il fut obligé de faire puisque je dormis pendant tout ce temps et me réveillai juste pour les repas. Le quatrième jour, on partit tous les deux et on arriva quatre jours plus tard à Haven.

« - Qui veux-tu voir en premier ? La reine ou le compagnon malade ?

- Le malade.

Tant mieux, il est inquiet.

- Qui est inquiet ?

Son héraut et ami.

- Alors, allons-y. »

Ils m'emmenèrent dans le champ des compagnons.

« - Raoul, est-ce l'adepte guérisseur ?

- Oui mon ami, c'est lui. Je vous présente Lunicorne Frelennye.

- Bonjour, à tous. Où est le compagnon malade ?

- C'est par ici, adepte guérisseur.

- Déjà, pas de titre avec moi tant qu'un adepte guérisseur ne me l'aura pas dit officiellement et, surtout, on doit m'appeler par mon prénom qui est Lunicorne. Je vous suis.

- Les hérauts sont allés chercher un gamin pour sauver un de leurs chevaux.

Comment osez-vous traiter quelqu'un de plus haut placé que vous comme un moins que rien !

- C'est…

- Fureur, tu te calme.

Non, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

- Parce que, mon ami, on ne répond jamais aux imbéciles.

Et vlan, dans les dents.

- C'est à qui, cette voix féminine ?

- Elle s'appelle Crista, monsieur et c'est ma pierre.

- Flammechant, vient voir la pierre du jeune Lunicorne.

- J'arrive.

- On parlera d'elle plus tard, d'abord le compagnon.

C'est ma mère. Pourras-tu la sauver ?

- Je ne sais pas, Fureur. »

Un homme était assis par terre et le compagnon était allongé en ayant la tête sur ses cuisses. Je m'approchais du compagnon.

« - Veuillez tous partir. Vous me gênez. Le cavalier reste avec moi. Ainsi que Raoul et les deux adeptes. »

Tous partirent.

« - Que dois-on faire ?

- Rien, je voulais juste me débarrasser des curieux et des imbéciles. Flammechant, je voulais que vous restiez parce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui me manque pour devenir adepte guérisseur, An'desha, pour vous tenir compagnie et Raoul, c'est aider votre amant. Bon, je m'y mets. Crista, on y va.

Je suis connecté.

Bien, moi-aussi. »

Avec l'aide de la magie, je vis ce qu'étaient les compagnons. Je regardai l'aura et vis une lumière anormale au-dessus de sa tête. Je mis ma magie en pause et me tourna vers Roma.

« - Roma, je vais regarder quelque chose mais ne panique pas, d'accord.

D'accord. »

Je fis la même magie que sur le compagnon malade.

« - C'est bon. Merci, Roma.

De rien. »

J'allais plus en profondeur et regarda autour du cerveau et je détruisis une sorte de boule accrochée au cerveau. Dès que ce fut fait, je redonnai de l'énergie et la réveilla.

« - Ma belle, repos.

Oui, adepte Lunicorne.

- Mais je ne…

- Faibe a raison, tu l'as sauvé et tu es un adepte.

- Je te le confirme. Ce qui te manque, c'est la pratique que tu vas faire en faisant ton travaille.

- Oui, Flammechant. Crista, il aurait ressemblé à Flammechant si il avait vécu plus longtemps.

Je ne crois pas. Flammechant est un tayledras. Ils utilisent la magie différemment de Vanyel.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Crista est la pierre-cœur de Lineas-Baires. Je vous raconterai tout plus tard.

Je vais leur montrer, Luni.

- D'accord, Crista. Touchez juste la pierre, elle va tout vous montrer. Je vais me reposer.

Contre moi.

- D'accord, Fureur.

Au faites, tu es mon élu.

- Et je suis pas dans les problèmes moi. »

Je m'endormis sous les répliques de Fureur et le rire de mes nouveaux amis, en étant appuyé contre Fureur.

Je me réveillai deux heures après.

« Merci, adepte guérisseur Lunicorne.

- Pour mes amis, c'est Luni.

Fureur, prend bien soin de ton élu, Luni.

Maman, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- C'est plutôt à moi de prendre soin de lui.

Vous devez prendre soin de l'un et de l'autre.

- Comme un couple, quoi ?

Oui, si tu veux.

- Si un adepte guérisseur est apparu à Valdemar, je devrais, peut-être, en faire venir une ou un autre.

Un autre et plus âgé que Luni, de 6 à 8 ans d'écart à peu près.

- Célibataire ?

Oui.

- Crista, pas le droit de jouer les entremetteurs.

J'adore le faire et puis ici, j'aurais un plus grand terrain de jeu.

- Bon sang, il nous manque plus qu'un blagueur et on aura la total.

- Ben, vous l'avez.

- Non, Luni, pas toi.

- Et si, moi. »

A la tête qu'ils firent tous, j'éclatai de rire.

« - Luni, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Allez-y, Flammechant, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tes cheveux argentés viennent du node mais tes yeux n'ont pas changé, pourquoi ?

- Mes cheveux et mes yeux viennent des séquelles des tempêtes de magie. Mes parents sont normaux, mon petit frère, pour l'instant, l'est mais je suis le seul à être comme ça depuis ma naissance.

- Les tempêtes ont fait énormément de dégât.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai mon meilleur ami qui va mourir parce qu'il a une maladie non transmissible mais qui le tue petit à petit.

- Es-tu amoureux de Mallory, Luni ?

- Non, mais il m'a expliqué beaucoup de chose. Raoul, comment vais-je faire pour prévenir mes parents pour Fureur ?

- Luni, panique pas. C'est le doyen du Collegium des hérauts qui le fait.

- Vous croyez qu'il me laissera mettre un mot dans sa lettre ?

Oui, il est d'accord.

- Génial, allons le voir. »

La lettre était officielle comme toutes les lettres mais voilà ce que je mis : « Super, j'ai un compagnon et il s'appelle Fureur. Je vais bien m'amuser. Je suis officiellement un adepte guérisseur en plus de héraut. Bonne chance, Clément, c'est toi l'héritier. Bise de Haven. Lunicorne.

Ben, voilà mon troisième chapitre est écrit. Je recherche un nom pour un oiseau lige, un aigle blanc comme les compagnons et pareille pour les yeux.

A suivre…


End file.
